Third Battle: Destruction of the Crystal Empire
Here is the scene where the Rainbow Forces fights the Corrupted Tyrants in a third match and then the Crystal Empire gets destroyed in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (At the Crystal Empire) Tino Tonitini: Soldiers, remember you have to let us know that the Tyrant get close to the kingdom, do you got that? We must keep the empire save from their tyracy. Rainbow Forces soldier: Yes, sir. Nighlock: '''(wearing his Commando Armor; points to a legion) You men, with me! (He takes the legion and stands at the ready) (the rest arrive, and form up) (As the Corrupted Tyrants arrive and begin trying to break past Cadence's force field, Shining Armor takes charge) '''Shining Armor:(in Black Panther's voice) Jibambe! Everyone: Jibambe! Shining Armor:(in Black Panther's voice) Jibambe! Everyone: '''Jibambe! (Devil May Cry 3 - Battle 2 plays) '''Tino Tonitini: Attack! Protect the crystal empire now! (The Rainbow Forces charges) Twilight Sparkle: Corrupted Tyrants, attack! (The Corrutped Tyrants charges) (The Rainbow Forces charge as well) (the two armies collide, clashing against each other) (Unknown to them, however, their battle had awakened something in the Arctic) (It was big, had boney protrusions, green pants, and red eyes. Doomsday) (He watched the battle from afar, and he runs off to join the battle) (Back at the battle) Shadow the Hedgehog: Stop this now! I don't want to fight you, Rouge, but I will if I have to. Rouge the Bat: Why don't you join me, Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Tyrants. Together we can rule Equestria. Shadow the Hedgehog: Then you gave me no choice. (Shadow and Rouge fight each other) (Mewtwo and Darkrai are seen fighting each other. Mewtwo fires Aura Sphere and Darkrai fires Dark Pulse as two attacks collide) (Elsewhere, Doomsday arrives and assaults a Corrupted Tyrant soldier) - - - Shadow the Hedgehog: What is that thing?! - - - - - - (We see Pikachu riding on Blue and Grubber riding on Fizzlepop Berrytwist speed forward, Pikachu and Grubber jumps off as they duel, Fizzlepop Berrytwist jumps in the air and fires her magic to hit Blue, but she quickly avoid the magic. Blue stops and then jumps tackling her) - - (Now we see Rainbow Forces DigiDestined and their Digimon fighting the Corrupted Tyrants DigiDestined and their Digimon) Tai Kamiya: This corruption ends now, Matt! I'm giving you an order to stop this now! Matt Ishida: I don't take orders from a leader like you! RAAH!! (Cut to the Digimon Tamers) Takato Matsuki: Come on, Henry, stop this! Rika Nonaka: Don't make us do this, Henry! We don't want to fight you! - - (As Henry prepares to punch Takato with his fist, Rainbow Dash tackles him and fights him) (Just as Takato was about to stab Henry, Doomsday grabs Henry and throws him against a wall) Knuckles: I've had enough of you, Rouge! (Knuckles kicks Rouge and crashes into the crystal wall) - - - - (The whole Crystal Empire is destroyed) Category:Sonic876 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Scenes